


Her Majesty, Part I

by DisneyGeekWriter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGeekWriter/pseuds/DisneyGeekWriter
Summary: When Anna tires of being addressed as "Your Majesty" Kristoff has a way to make her feel so much better about it.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 15





	Her Majesty, Part I

Her Majesty, Part I

It had been a long, long day. Too many dignitaries, too many kissed knuckles, too much “Your Majesty” this and “Your Majesty” that for Anna. All she wanted now was a long hot bath away from anyone who would dare to call her “Your Majesty.” 

The hot water made her so very sleepy and relaxed. She tried to bring her mind around to the last time she had seen Kristoff. He hated the “Your Majesty” business almost as much as she did. For him, he wasn’t majestic. He wasn’t kingly. Only to a certain beautiful redhead would he feel that way. But out there, out with those people, he was still that mountain guy. That guy that the princess found and someone wormed his way into the royal family. To them, he still didn’t belong. 

But in here, in the privacy of their apartments, Kristoff relished being the only one who could make “Her Majesty” make that one face that he loved to see. The face she made when we was with her, tangled in the sheets, arms and legs all rearranged. The face she made with his days growth tickled the inside of her thigh as he traced the letters “Your Majesty” on her most sensitive of places. The way she cried out for him. The way she blushed and sighed happily when asked, “Is Her Majesty well pleased?” 

"Yes. Yes I am," she sighed. 


End file.
